


Breathe

by BeanboBoo



Series: Dream Smp Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, just me projecting, trans jschlatt, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanboBoo/pseuds/BeanboBoo
Summary: I can't do summarieslook at tags
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dream Smp Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167023
Kudos: 54





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> tw unsafe binding

His chest hurt, pain shot through his body. Jschlatt knows he should stop, but every time he tries he gets called to do something, It's an endless cycle of pain. Jschlatt knows how much time has passed since he put it on, a whole 11 hours. His breathing was ragged and slow, even Quackity was beginning to worry. “ Yo you ok man?” Quackity questioned, “Yeah I'm fine, just a bit under the weather” Jschlatt replied, “If you say so…” Quackity said doubtingly.

Jschlatt was relieved when he was almost done with the papers, ‘Just a couple more.’ He thought. His head was pounding, hand sore, and legs cramping. He watched as he signed the last paper, putting them in a neat pile as he sat up to leave. Jschlatt sighed seeing his breath as he walked down the cold hallway, he relaxed as he heard his joints popping. His vision swayed as his torso tightened, the hallway seemed to get longer and more blurry until all he could see was the ground coming at him.

A thud was heard in the White house alerting everyone inside. “W-what was that?” Fundy worryingly said. “Did someone break-in?” Tubbo said in a panic. “ Well, c’mon we have to check it out to make sure!” Quackity said with confidence. “Have you ever watched a horror movie!” Fundy yelled. “Well, Jschlatt could be tricking us.” Tubbo timidly said. Realization shot through Quackity, “He could be hurt! And that thud was him, Didn’t you see how sick he looked?” Quackity shouted in realization.

Reality sets in and they quickly exited the room, Shivering as they realized how cold it was. They scowered the hallways in search of Schlatt, Finally by the 5th hallway they saw him on the cold ground. Swiftly Fundy went to check if Schlatt was breathing, sighing in relief as he saw his chest moving. While picking him up Fundy worried about how light the tall man was, as they walked down the corridor they could hear the rough breaths of the man.

“We should check if something is making it hard for him to breathe.” Tubbo said breaking the silence. “We should wait until we make it to the infirmary.” Fundy replied. “And also Quackity I think you should check.”, “What? Why!” Quackity yelled. “Because you have the strongest bond with him, and I don’t feel comfortable with taking Schlatt’s shirt off.” Fundy said. “Oh, right.” Quackity sighed.

If the hallways were cold then the infirmary was freezing, shivering Tubbo went to turn on the heaters. “Jesus you’d think the white house would have working heaters!” Quackity shuddered. Fundy slowly placed Jschlatt on the crinkly hospital bed, backing away to let Quackity go in front. Quackity unbuttoned the suit and pulled off the undershirt. Suddenly He stopped “Uhhhh, Fundy? You should come look at this..”Quackity whispered. “ No I am not looking!” Fundy yelled. “No dude, I mean you should have more experience with this type of stuff.” Quackity defended. “What do you mean by that?” Fundy said moving closer to him.

“Oh.”

Jschlatt’s torso was covered with a gray binder. “So this is what you meant.”, The room was quiet with the slight sound of buzzing coming from the heaters. “Wait.” Fundy said with worry in his voice. “How long was he working without a break?”, “Duno, l fell asleep while he was working and when I woke up he was still writing.” Quackity anxiously replied. “So, I think about 10 to 11 hours?”, “11 HOURS?” Fundy shouted. “Is that bad?” Quackity questioned. “BAD? BAD? OF COURSE IT’S BAD!”, “ Well what should we do!?” Quackity yelled. “Just let me do it.” Fundy said with resentment.

Fundy shut the curtain hiding Schlatt and him. Fundy looked away while Schlatt took off his binder, because he did this action many times it didn’t take long to take it off. He quickly covered Schlatt in the hospital blanket. Sighing as he heard the calm breaths of the ram hybrid. Fundy walked through the curtain to see Tubbo and Quackity huddling around the heater. Fundy soon walked over to join them, shortly being engulfed in the warmth.

Jschlatt awoke an hour later confused and dizzy. He soon realized that he didn't have his binder on. Schlatt jumped as he heard the curtains being opened, “Schlatt you’re awake!” Fundy said sitting down on the nearby chair. “So, were you the one that?” Schlatt said, pointing at the binder. “Yeah,” Jschlatt sighed in relief.” And I’m sorry for not asking for permission, but you weren’t exactly awake.” “It’s ok.” There was a comfortable silence until, “You know that's terrible for your health. You would have broken a rib!”, “But I was busy with work!”, “Even then, you should still take some time for yourself!”, “B-but!”, “No buts you’re going to stop being a workaholic, but first you're going to rest.”

With a sigh Jschlatt sunk in the crinkly hospital bed. He began to relax hearing the buzzing of the heaters and the quiet talk of Tubbo and Quackity. His eyes slowly shut, His breathing clear and calm, and the thoughts of tomorrow quieted as he slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
